Again and Again
by Princess Ashes
Summary: 2 years after the second bloody valentine war. Cagalli and Athrun one shot .:' Tonight the night’ she thought, gripping the gun that was hidden under her jacket tighter, ‘Yes, tonight it will all be finished.’:. Read and Review.


Basically you could call this the second version of 'Once Again'

I loved writing this one, its my person favorite. hope you like it!

Please read, enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

A red headed girl leaned over the balcony railing, tears in her eyes. She looked up to the stars for guidence, hoping her former home could hear her, and take her away. She hoped her sister, who had gone back to the PLANTS with her now-fiancé Shinn Asuka, could read her mind and save her immediately.

"Meyrin?" A concerned voice asked the girl who was leaning on the balcony railing.

The girl didn't bother to even look at the man who had captured her heart with this captivating emerald eyes and blue-raven hair. She just continued to search for help.

"Meyrin, are you okay?" The man asked, becoming even more concerned by the second as to why the girl he was living with was acting strangely.

"Why did you ask me to stay with you in ORB? Why would you ever do that if you still had your heart centered on that girl?" Meyrin asked, every word sounding more gritted as she clenched her teeth.

"What do you mean? You're not making sense." The man acknowledged, puzzled as ever.

"You know what I mean, why am I here. Why am I not up there with my sister?" Meyrin responded, looking up to the sky, but still not turning to the man.

"Well, I asked you to stay with me because I care for you." The man answered, not aware of what she was getting at.

"What do you mean by you cared for me?" Meyrin asked, with more bite in her tone.

"I care for you as a friend, we've been there for each other, you know?" He meekly said, still unaware, not understanding what was going through the young womans head..

Her tears flowed strong tonight, and tonight her pain would be over. 'Tonight the night' she thought, gripping the gun that was hidden under her jacket tighter, 'Yes, tonight it will all be finished.'

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"Is he really gone?" A young blonde woman asked herself as she sat on the rocks. Watching the ocean hit the shore. The wind blowing around her, making her short hair sway. Her eyes red from crying. Pain still fresh. Her heart broken.

"Why did he have to leave for that girl." She asked again, to no one in particular.

"Probably because she's younger, prettier and co-ordinator." A voice full of freedom responded to her question.

"Kira, don't be like that." A beautiful voice of hope scolded the one that was holding her closely, the mans arm were wrapped around the womans waist.

The blonde girl looked up to see her brother, the warrior of freedom, and her sister-in-law, the songstress of hope, behind her.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"Dearka!" A auburn haired woman screamed in delight at the blonde man who had just come off the shuttle from the PLANTS. She ran, flinging herself towards him. He picked the woman up under her arms and spun her in a circle, hugging her once she was on her feet again.

"Miriallia..." The blonde man whispered, holding the woman closer than ever.

"Please don't leave for that long again, Mr. Elsman." The girl said looking up into the mans purple eyes.

"I'll try not to Mrs. Elsman" The man said, lowering himself down to kiss her passionately on the lips.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

A magenta haired woman with cheerful purple eyes and a black haired man with blood red eyes came off the shuttle hand in hand to see the display.

"Shinn, would you look at how cute those two are together."The woman asked the man beside her.

"Yeah, I wonder if we ever look like that?" The man asked, his ice heart had long been melted, first by meeting an innocent blonde girl, his first love who was lost in battle, to then meeting the girl of his dreams, a beautiful magenta haired woman who fought along side him in battle, and believed what he did was for the greater good.

"Oh Shinn..." The woman sighed, leaning her head on the mans shoulder, walking to get their luggage from the counter.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"Kira..." The blonde womans amber eyes looked up to her brothers.

His striking violet eyes stared down at her, his brunette hair swaying slightly. The songstress beside him looked up at him with her gorgeous baby blue eyes, her long pink hair blowing around the two.

"You have to get up and move on. You can't let your feelings for him hold you down." Kira angrily said to the girl on the ground.

"Do you think I'm purposely doing this? I don't want to be tied down by him, but I am. I can't help it." Cagalli yelled to Kira, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes you can! Stop thinking you can't! You're perfectly capable of it! It's been almost 2 years since you last spoke to him. If you're that held up on him, talk to him!" Kira yelled back, his anger from his friends negligence and his sisters lack of capability rising. "So what if he wont come and get you, go and get him if you refuse to move on!"

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"That's the only reason you wanted me to live with you? So we could be friends and help each other out?" Meyrin asked in a shaky tone, her whole body was shaking with sadness and rage.

"Yeah? What did you think it was for?" The man asked, his confusion growing.

"I-I... You still love her? Don't you?" Meyrin accused, still not daring to turn around.

"Love who? Meyrin, what is the point of this?" The man asked, getting angry at his lack of understanding the situation.

"Do you still love Cagalli or not?" Meyrin said, whipping her head around to glare at him.

"C-Cagalli?" The man stammered in disbelief, not thinking Meyrin would ever use harsh accusations, for she was a calm and sweet girl.

"Answer me Athrun!" She had snapped.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"Kira stop it!" Cried Lacus, to snap Kira out of his rage.

Cagalli started playing with the ring on her finger that she still had. She had barely taken it off. She remembered when he gave it to her. "Y-you want me to see him?" She said quietly.

"Cagalli, I think it would be best if you did. Clear the air with him."Lacus calmly said to the girl who was slowly getting up.

"Make things straight with him and stop moping." Kira said, his anger becoming lessened.

"Why is it that you always end up making me do the right thing Kira?" Cagalli asked her brother, looking up to him, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Because that's what brothers are supposed to do Cagalli, they're supposed to get their sisters moving when ever they can, by any force necessary." Lacus answered Cagalli s question.

"Thank-you"Cagalli said, going off to her car, to go to the once place she knew he'd always be. By a red heads side in an ocean front house.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"You did the right thing Kira." Lacus whispered over to the brunette

Kira just pulled Lacus closer to him as they watched the sunset across the ocean.

"You did the right thing..."She repeated, welcoming the close contact, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so Lacus, I really do." Kira responded, leaning his head on hers.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"What will I say to him" Cagalli questioned to herself as she speed down the highway to get to the beach house

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"I hate rental cars." Shinn complained as he tried to figure out how the car started.

"You press this to make it go Shinn" Luna said as she pressed the big read button that said 'start'. "And you're going to have to like it, we're going to go see my sister..."

"I know I know" Shinn said as he pulled out of the parking lot heading to the highway.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"ANSWER ME!" Meyrin repeated, the man she was screaming at had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"I-I.." Athrun stuttered.

"You played me Athrun, I thought you really loved me. But you only cared for me as a friend, nothing more, but probably less. You used me to hide from her! You only wanted to hide!" Meyrin cried, turning to him, her hand under her jacket.

"Meyrin I'm sorry if you thought I cared for you that way, but I-"

"You LIED!" Meyrin yelled at the top of her lungs.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

"You LIED"

"What was that?" Cagalli said as she stepped out of her car. "Is Meyrin yelling at Athrun?"

She walked up to the steps slowly afraid of what was going on inside, a flash of headlights made her turn away from the house and look to the road.

"Who is that?" Cagalli whispered as the other car parked beside hers

"Cagalli!" The magenta haired girl yelled as she jumped out of her car. "Its been too long!"

"Luna? Shinn? What are you two doing here?" The blonde asked as she walked back down the stairs towards the two.

"We're here to see Meyrin and Athru-" Luna started but a loud crash cut her off.

"What the hell is going on?... You two stay here, I'll go check it out." Shinn harshly said as he pulled out a gun from his belt.

"You said you didn't bring a gun you ass!" Luna hollered angrily to her fiancé.

"It's for your protection" Shinn called back to the now flustered Luna.

"My protection my ass..." Luna mumbled.

Shinn slowly walked up the steps leading to the door. Cagalli and Luna close behind him.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

SMASH

"Meyrin!" Athrun yelled in fright as she threw a vase at him with her hand that wasn't in her jacket pocket.

"This is your final moment Athrun, if you wont love me, then no one will." Meyrin whispered as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'final moment' Meyrin?" Athrun asked the crying girl as he backed away slowly towards the exit.

"I mean this" Meyrin yelled as she pulled the gun out of her jacket and shot.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

BANG BANG BANG

"Oh my god!" Luna screamed.

Shinn kicked down the door, and shot the first person he saw, without looking towards who it was, or why they had shot.

"SHINN!" Luna cried as she saw her sister with a whole on her left side of her chest falling to the ground.

"Oh god... What have I done?" Shinn whimpered as he dropped the gun.

Luna ran to her sisters side, crying over her.

"Meyrin! Meyrin! Speak to me! MEYRIN!" Luna yelled, tears coming like rivers.

"Is he dead? Did I kill him?" Meyrin faintly whispered.

"Is who dead?" Luna asked in shock.

"ATHRUN!" Cagalli yelled as she ran to the mans side.

"Cagalli?" Athrun weakly mumbled.His hand over the bullet wound in his shoulder. The other two were located in his leg and his stomach.

"Shinn! Call an ambulance! NOW!" Luna screamed to Shinn as she held her crying sister in her arms.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm Sorry Meyrin!" Shinn cried as he ran to find a phone to call an ambulance.

"Oh Athrun..." Cagalli said as she hugged Athrun tight, hoping not to hurt his wounds.

"Ca...ga...lli..." Athrun managed to whisper as he feel into unconsciousness in the womans arms.

"A-Athrun? Athrun?" The woman stuttered as the man feel limp in her arms, she laid the man down in her lap, hoping he wouldn't leave her, as she cried, crystal tears falling on the mans face.

"Meyrin! Please hold on! Don't leave me!" Luna yelled, hoping her sister wouldn't leave this world.

"He's not dead, why didn't he die? Why isn't Athrun dead?" Meyrin mumbled, not listening to her sister.

"Y-you tried to kill Athrun? Why?" Luna stammered in shock and disbelief.

"Because I love him. But he didn't love me. So if I can't love him, no one will..."Meyrin said, looking over to Athrun, who was in Cagallis lap. "He will always choose her, always love her, forever. He will never love me, no matter how little he sees her..."

Cagalli shot her head up and stared at the redhead in shock. Not believing that she was really going to die, after trying to kill another.

"Good-bye sister...I love you. I'll say 'hi' to mama and papa for you..." The girl muttered out her words between ragged breath. Her last words before she was gone...

"No, Meyrin! MEYRIN!" Luna screamed to the heavens, as she cried on her sisters still corpse.

"The ambulance is on it's way for Athrun, I think he'll be okay..." Shinn said as he walked in the room. He headed towards Luna, attempting to bring her away from her sister.

"Luna, I'm so sorry...I should have looked before I shot..."Shinn attempted to explain...

"Oh Shinn! She's gone!"Luna cried as she got up and ran into Shinns arms.

The room was filled with tears and sobs. No one heard the ambulance pull up and the medics walk up the stairs.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened here?" A mans voice asked as he entered the room. He took a glance at the redheads body and the magenta haired girl who was crying, he knew that someone had already been lost, that they had been too late to save a life. He heard for crying from the side of the room and saw a blonde over a mans body.

"Ma am?" The man asked, not expecting the face he say as the woman turned around.

"P-Princess Cagalli! What? Why are you here?" The man asked in shock. Not expecting his nations leader to be here. "Is the man still alive? Does he need treatment?"

The blonde just nodded a yes. The medic called in for a stretcher, taking the bluenette on and into the ambulance. But the doors closed a little too late, for the blonde heard a diagnosis.

"Shit! Male age 19 shot in the arm, leg and stomach. He's lost a lot of blood. He may not make it to the h-"

And the doors slammed. Her tears had been multiplied, and were uncontrollable. The one she loved, and cared about, was about to die. And she could do nothing but cry.

"ATHRUN!" She screamed as she fell to the ground. Shaking from her uncontrollable tears. She could do nothing before, and nothing now.

All that was heard was sobbing from beside the bed. The occasional word was muttered, but that was about all.

Beeping was a new sound that was heard. Then more peoples voices.

Emerald eyes opened to the world once again. Blinking due to the sudden burst of light.

The man turned his head slightly to try and figure out where he was. He noticed the vast amount of white, and the high tech equipment. He turned his head to the others side to get a sight of blonde hair. He smelt the familiar scent of honey. The shampoo that she still used.

The man moved his hand to the bundle of hair, that was continuously shaking due to the girls sobbing. He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered her name.

"Ca..galli..."

The woman shot her head up and looked into his eyes. Teary amber met confused emerald.

"Athrun" She managed to say, tears flowing, her body shaking. This time due to relief, not sadness.

"Where am I? What happened? Where's Meyrin?" Athrun managed to ask weakly.

Cagalli didn't respond. She just intertwined her hand with his. She gripped his hand tight. Athrun looked down at the womans hand, noticing the ring at first glance.

"You still have it?" He asked "I thought you would of gotten rid of it long ago..."

The woman shook her head no, gripping onto his hand tighter. She took a deep breathe, ready to tell all.

"Me, Luna, and Shinn were outside of yours and Meyrin home, we heard gunshots. Shinn ran in and shot immediately. She shot Meyrin beside her heart. She died in Lunas arms. You've been unconscious for 5 days." She informed the man in on the details, her eyes downcast.

"She's...gone..." Athrun mumbled, trying to process the information he was just given.

"I'm sorry..."Cagalli whispered, regret in her voice.

"Why were you at my house? Did you want to tell me something?" Athrun asked, his hand that wasn't gripped in Cagalli lifted her chin so she would look at him. She looked afraid.

"I-I... I... wan-" She was cut of before she could finish her sentence. She was silenced by the warm lips of the man in the bed.

He pulled her close, deepening the kiss that they were sharing. With a hand on the back of her next and the other in hers, he gently rubbed the ring on her finger. The symbol that he would come back to her.

The feelings and passion for each other put in a kiss, a kiss that will keep them together, once again.

A love that will go strong, again and again.

--------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------

Taa daa!

I'm thinking of taking the Dearka/Miri piece and making it into a fic... Hmmm...

You like? If so Leave your response in a review!Hate it? Leave it in a review!


End file.
